


Soft as mochi

by wabbitpingu (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, One Shot, snarky momo and fed up sana, unrequited triangle yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wabbitpingu
Summary: "I'm going to tear him apart."With a scoff, she scoots closer with that classic annoying grin "You? You're gonna tear him apart?" the corners of her mouth stretch up in full stitched mockery, the panther ready to pounce on the little cub."Who are you fooling minatozaki? You're as soft as mochi."





	Soft as mochi

**Author's Note:**

> hirai in a leather jacket and sana in her oversized grey sweater. yeah thats pretty much it.

"I'm going to tear him apart."

With a scoff, she scoots closer with that classic daunting grin "You? You're gonna tear him apart?" the corners of her mouth stretch up in full stitched mockery, the panther ready to pounce on the little cub.

"Who are you fooling minatozaki? You're as soft as mochi."

A sharp crunch deafened the cub's ears, cheeks turning flaming red, she couldn't take it - her unbearable emotions, Momo not taking her seriously, literally EVERYTHING had broken loose right then. That was it. That was her last straw. Grabbing her by the collar she snaps. 

Eyes widened, brows furrowed, smile dropped, Momo could only stare at the lashing fire roaring right in front of her eyes - not in shock but in awe.

"If you test me one more time, so help me, you will regret everything.." Her eyes so sharp, so deadly, it would've already cut open the very throat that ridiculed her.

Momo has never seen this side of Sana. She never expected her to actually have it in her. She never knew... And maybe she liked that she didn't know, maybe she liked it a little bit too much. Slowly did she reach out of for the other girl's hands, calming them as the clenches retracted almost too easily.

Sana sighs at the mess "Why can't she realize... Why can't she see... Dammit Jihyo..!" throwing her hands off in defeat, she wobbles back, slumping down on the counter in pure gloom.

Momo didn't like a lot of things about this cry baby. She didn't like how hyper annoying her voice can get when she's excited, she didn't like how she gets all up in her face when she wants something, how she looked with that cheap looking garage sale sweater, even how she looked right now, how hurt beamed from those sad eyes, how those sad eyes shed tears, how those said tears were for Jihyo, how Jihyo was the only one those sad eyes wanted to see... But most especially...

The brunette breaks down into her arms, crumbling, crashing, coughing it all out - everything. "I love her, Hirai. I love her." 

Momo didn't like how much Sana loved her...


End file.
